bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Plastered Splicer
The Plastered Splicers are a Splicer model covered in plaster, exclusive for BioShock. They are disguised as Sander Cohen's human statues and appear only in Fort Frolic. These Splicers attack in silence, unlike the other Splicers which scream and talk to themselves. Characteristics Plastered Splicers have the same combat style as Spider Splicers, climbing on the ceiling and throwing hooks at the player. They are faster, stronger, and more dangerous than other Spider Splicers encountered up to this point, and are completely silent while moving. They prefer to come out of the shadows, and often appear almost out of nowhere. Most Plastered Splicers spawn where the player is not looking and remain posed until the player gets close before leaping into action. Posed Plastered Splicers also move when they take damage. Others will spawn behind the player and silently move closer while facing away from them, freezing in different positions if the player turns back around. Plastered Splicers appear to be hostile to other Splicers in the level by default. Triggering the Plastered Splicers The Plastered Splicers first appear after the player uses the Power to the People machine in the basement of Sinclair Spirits in Fort Frolic. If the Power to the People machine is never used, these enemies never spawn. Right after the machine is used, a Plastered Splicer spawns behind the player. After this point, nearly all the statues found in Poseidon Plaza disappear, and Plastered Splicers then spawn constantly throughout the Plaza. In the flooded basement room that is filled with dressmaker's models, Plastered Splicers occasionally knock over the models and stand in their place. This encounter can be made very easy with Electro Bolt. After collecting the Extra Nutrition 2 Tonic sitting on the storage crate, jump on it, and zap the water. This instantly kills all of the Splicers in the room, provided that the player has access to Electric Flesh and/or the second level of Electro Bolt. Gallery NMSgok6.png|''A Plastered Splicer lying on a table.'' B1 Sinclair Spirits FortFrolic4.png|''A Plastered Splicer in Sinclair Spirits.'' Frolic-Restroom Women.png|''Three Plastered Splicers in the women's restroom.'' Behind the Scenes *All of these Splicers use a modified version of the dated Female Corpse Model seen around Rapture, even though some of statues which disappear also use a modified Toasty and Baby Jane Model. *Even though most Plastered Splicers will not attack the player after Jack has disguised himself as a Big Daddy, those posing in the basement of Poseidon Plaza will. *The Plastered Splicers standing in front of Cohen's Quadtych will disappear sometime during Jack's journey around Fort Frolic, even though the statues appear to have had their throats slit. *Cohen's obsession with the statues was inspired by various films and their elements, such as Norman Bates' mother in Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho and Rupert Pupkin's imaginary basement audience in Martin Scorsese's The King of Comedy.The making of Fort Frolic, BioShock's most twisted and memorable level on PC Gamer References es:Splicer enyesado de:Weiße Splicer fr:Chrosôme Plâtré ru:Восковой Мутант Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies